eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Zeit der Krähen - Kapitel 11 - Die Tochter des Kraken
Die Tochter des Kraken (Asha) ist das elfte Kapitel von Zeit der Krähen, dem ersten Teil des vierten Bandes der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Asha Graufreud. Zusammenfassung Asha Graufreud erreicht Zehntürmen auf der Insel Harlau, den Sitz ihres Onkels Lord Rodrik Harlau. Dort erfährt sie, dass Aeron Graufreud einen Königsthing ausgerufen hat, und Rodrik rät ihr, nicht daran teilzunehmen, da ihr Ansinnen, den Meersteinstuhl zu erobern, hoffnungslos sei. Anschließend trifft Asha ihren Jugendfreund Tristifer Botlin wieder, der ihr seitdem die Treue gehalten hat, und macht ihm klar, dass sie ihn nicht heiraten werde. Synopsis Asha erreicht Zehntürmen Asha Graufreud erreicht mit der Schwarzer Wind Zehntürmen auf der Insel Harlau, aber schon im Hafen wartet die erste Enttäuschung, denn es liegen viel weniger Schiffe im Hafen ihres Onkels Lord Rodrik Harlau vor Anker, als sich Asha erhofft hatte. Qarl die Jungfrau hatte die Schiffe gezählt. In der Halle von Haus Harlau befindet sich zwar eine betrunkene Menge Harlaus, allerdings bestätigt sich Ashas Eindruck vom Hafen nur. Es sind viel zu wenige für ihren Plan, denn drei Viertel der Bänke sind leer. Sie sieht die Banner von Haus Botlin, Haus Steinbaum, Haus Volmark und Haus Myre. Der Rest gehört zu Haus Harlau und den zahlreichen Nebenlinien: Lord Boremund Harlau und Haus Harlau von Vettelberg, Hotho Harlau und das Haus Harlau von Schimmerturm, sowie Sigfryd Harlau. Der Hohe Sitz von Lord Rodrik ist leer, aber das überrascht Asha nicht, denn das Fest ist längst vorüber, wie man an den leeren Platten auf den Tischen sehen kann. Dreizahn, die Haushälterin von Zehntürmen, erklärt Asha, dass ihr Onkel mit Lord Botlin in seinem Solar sei. Da Asha die Schnelle Flosse Lord Sawane Botlins im Hafen nicht gesehen hat, fragt sie nach und erfährt, dass Tristifer Botlin nun Lord von Herrenhort sei, wobei sich Asha fragt, was mit dessen älterem Bruder Harren Botlin passiert ist. Ihre Mutter indes ist wie immer im Witwenturm. Asha wundert sich immer noch darüber, dass ihre Mutter ihren Vater überlebt hat. Bei ihrem Abschied hatte sie sogar gedacht, dass sie ihre Mutter vielleicht zum letzten Mal sehe. Damals hatten sie in Zehntürmen angelegt, um Trinkwasser für die Reise in den Norden zu laden, bevor sie Tiefwald Motte erobert hatte. Alannys hatte wie ein Geist am Fenster gesessen und auf das Meer hinaus gestarrt. Sie fragte nach Theon Graufreud, der für sie immer der zehnjährige Junge geblieben war, den man nach Winterfell verschleppt hatte. Als Asha daraufhin antwortete, dass Balon Theon an die Steinige Küste geschickt hat, hatten diese Worte ihre Mutter schwer getroffen. Und jetzt muss sie ihrer Mutter berichten, dass auch Theon und damit nach Rodrik und Maron ihr dritter Sohn gestorben sei. Asha nimmt sich vor, sie am nächsten Tag zu besuchen, da die Reise anstrengend gewesen ist. Asha weist Dreizahn an, sich um ihre Mannschaft zu kümmern, während sie ihren Onkel aufsuchen will. Sie will vor allem, dass ihre Gefangenen gut behandelt werden: Lady Glauer und ihre beiden Kinder Gawen und Erena. Als die alte Frau despektierlich antwortet, packt Asha ihre Nase und droht ihr, falls ihren Gefangenen etwas zustoßen sollte. Rodrik Harlau bittet Asha, nicht am Königsthing teilzunehmen Asha schreitet durch die Hallen von Zehntürmen, das ihr immer schon lieber gewesen ist als Peik. Lord Rodriks Ururgroßvater hatte den alten Sitz Harlauhall einst aufgegeben und hatte ihn nach Zehntürmen verlegt, das luftiger und besser gelegen ist. Der Bücherturm ist der mächtigste der zehn Türme, und Asha steigt die Treppe in den Mauern bis in den fünften Stock hoch, wo sich das Lesezimmer ihres Onkels befindet. Ihr Onkel hat immer ein Buch in der Hand, egal ob auf dem Abtritt, bei einer Audienz oder auf seiner "Seelied". Als sie eintritt, ist er über einen Tisch mit Pergamentrollen gebeugt, die aus der Zeit vor dem Untergang von Valyria stammen könnten. Lord Rodrik ist über Erzmaester Marwyns "Buch der verlorenen Bücher" vertieft. Hotho Harlau hat ihm eine Abschrift davon aus Altsass mitgebracht, denn er hat eine Tochter, die er gerne mit Lord Rodrik vermählen würde. Das Buch beschreibt drei Seiten aus dem legendären Buch "Zeichen und Wunder", die der Erzmaester angeblich gefunden haben will, und in dem Daenys Targaryen, die jungfräuliche Tochter von Aenar Targaryen, noch vor dem Verhängnis von Valyria Visionen aufgeschrieben hat. Lord Rodrik hat beim Lesen die Zeit vergessen, denn als er hinausschaut, wundert er sich darüber, dass es schon dunkel ist. Dann erzählt er, dass er sich schon Sorgen gemacht habe, weil Asha später gekommen sei, als sie erwartet hätten. Asha erklärt, dass Lady Glauers Tochter noch an der Brust hängt, ihre Milch bei der Überfahrt allerdings versiegt sei. So mussten sie an der Steinigen Küste anhalten, haben aber statt einer Amme nur eine Ziege gefunden. Asha betont, dass Lady Glauer und Tiefwald Motte für ihre Pläne sehr wichtig seien. Rodrik deutet an, dass Asha zu spät komme, doch erst einmal erkundigt er sich nach Ashas Befinden. Dann fragt sie ihn, ob ihr Vater ermordet wurde. Alannys glaubt daran, aber Maester Wendamyr hat eine Nachricht von Peik geschickt, in der er beschreibt, dass die Seilbrücke in einem Sturm heftig gewackelt habe, bevor sie gerissen sei. Asha findet es äußerst verdächtig, dass ihr Onkel Euron Graufreud ausgerechnet am Tag nach Balons Tod zurückgekehrt sei, und Rodrik pflichtet ihr bei, dass das in der Tat merkwürdig sei. Asha fragt, warum nur 40 Langschiffe im Hafen lägen, denn das genüge nicht, um Euron wieder vom Meersteinstuhl zu vertreiben. Mit Ausnahme der Botlins stammen allesamt von der Insel Harlau, aber es gebe noch sechs andere Inseln, von denen niemand erschienen sei. Lord Rodrik erzählt, dass Baelor Schwarzfluth bei ihm erschienen sei, um sich mit ihm zu beraten, dann aber schnell wieder Segel gesetzt habe und nach Alt Wiek aufgebrochen sei, da Aeron Graufreud zu einem Königsthing aufgerufen habe. Asha ist diese Nachricht neu und sie muss laut lachen. Rodrik erklärt, dass Aeron es durchaus ernst meine, und dass andere Priester des Ertrunkenen Gottes seinem Ruf gefolgt sind und die Nachricht auf den Inseln verbreitet haben: der blinde Beron Schwarzfluth, Darle der Dreimal-Ertränkte, sogar die Alte Graue Möwe. Eurons Pläne kenne Rodrik nicht, denn seit dessen Aufruf, ihm in Peik zu huldigen, hat er nichts mehr von Euron gehört. Auch von Victarion Graufreud weiß Rodrik nichts. Rodrik erzählt, was er in Haeregs "Geschichte der Eisernen" über den letzten Königsthing gelesen hat: damals hatte Urron Graueisen von der Insel Orgmont alle Salzkönige und Felskönige auf Naggas Hügel abschlachten lassen, und dann regierte sein Haus Graueisen Tausend Jahre lang, ohne gewählt worden zu sein, bis die Andalen dem ein Ende setzten. Das ganze soll sich vor 4000 Jahren ereignet haben, wobei Maester Denestan der Meinung ist, dass es höchstens halb so lange her sei, wie er in seinem Buch "Fragen" darlegt. Asha will Haeregs Buch auch lesen, um so viel wie möglich über die Tradition des Königsthing zu erfahren, bevor sie auch dorthin aufbricht. Rodrik zitiert Erzmaester Ragne, der einmal gesagt habe, Geschichte sei wie ein Rad, da sie sich stets wiederhole, weil die Menschen sich nicht ändern würden. Er fürchtet, dass Euron etwas Ähnliches wie Urron vorhabe, und daher sollten sie beide nicht nach Alt Wiek fahren. Asha hingegen will sich den Thing nicht entgehen lassen. Rodrik versucht ihr klarzumachen, dass der Traum vom Königtum Wahnsinn sei, das habe er auch schon ihrem Vater bei der ersten Graufreud-Rebellion gesagt, seiner Meinung nach sollten sich die Eisenmänner auf Lord Tywin Lennisters oder Stannis Baratheons Seite schlagen und mit der Flotte zum Sieg verhelfen, um anschließend mit Land belohnt zu werden. Asha gibt zu, dass dies einer Überlegung wert wäre, aber erst einmal wolle sie den Meersteinstuhl erobern. Rodrik entgegnet ihr, dass die Eisenmänner sie nicht wählen werden, weil noch nie eine Frau die Eisenmänner angeführt hat. Zwar sei Harlau die wichtigste der Eiseninseln, doch vermutlich werden nicht einmal all seine Vasallen geschlossen hinter Asha stehen in einem Thing. Am Ende sagt er sogar, er werde Ashas Schiff notfalls verbrennen, um sie davon abzuhalten, nach Alt Wiek zu segeln. Rodrik gibt zu, dass der Alte Weg gut für die Eiseninseln war, bevor Aegon I. Targaryen kam, aber seit den Eroberungskriegen sei der Alte Weg mit Harren Hoffartt gestorben. Asha jedoch lässt sich nicht überzeugen und kann nicht verstehen, warum ihr Onkel sich diese Chance entgehen lassen will. Rodrik erklärt ihr, dass er Geschichte lieber aus Bücher erfährt anstatt selbst daran teilzunehmen, da das weniger gefährlich sei, dann erzählt er Asha, dass ihre Mutter an Kraft gewinne und dass es ihr besser gehe als auf Peik. Rodrik fragt nach Theon Graufreud, aber Asha kann kaum etwas zu ihrem Bruder sagen, erst recht nicht, ob er wirklich tot ist oder nicht. Als sie nach der Plünderung von Winterfell ankamen, hatten die Wölfe nicht mehr viel übrig gelassen, und die Knochen der Leichen waren aufgebrochen und verstreut. Es hatte so ausgesehen, als hätten die Nordmänner gegeneinander gekämpft. Rodrik denkt darüber nach, dass nach diesem Krieg der Fünf Könige nur noch die Krähen um das Fleisch der Toten kämpfen. Als letztes versucht es Rodrik damit, dass er Asha anbietet, sie zur Erbin von Zehntürmen zu machen, bloß solle sie nicht nach Alt Wiek fahren. Asha entgegnet, dass das Rodriks Vettern nicht gefallen werde, bspw. Hotho oder Sigfryd, aber Rodrik ist der Meinung, dass sie alle schon Land und Burg besitzen: Harlauhall gehört Sigfryd Harlau Silberhaar, Hotho Harlau hat seinen Sitz im Schimmerturm an der Westküste, Ser Harras Harlau in Graugarten und Boremund Harlau regiert auf Vettelberg. Außerdem plant Rodrik, Ser Harras zu seinem Nachfolger zu machen, aber trotzdem könne Asha Zehntürmen regieren, denn Harras kann das Haus auch von Graugarten aus leiten. Asha bleibt bei ihrem Entschluss, und so schickt Rodrik sie enttäuscht fort und sagt, er wolle sich wieder seinem Buch widmen. Asha verabschiedet sich, ist sich aber sicher, dass ihr Onkel trotz seines Geredes nach Alt Wiek kommen wird. Asha trifft Tristifer Botlin wieder Asha weiß, dass sie nun die Männer der Harlau-Insel überzeugen muss, und dazu könnte der Sieg von Tiefwald Motte ein gutes Argument sein. Draußen auf dem Hof lauert ihr Tristifer Botlin auf. Er ist ein wenig fülliger geworden, seit sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen haben, und er hat immer noch die treuen, lieben Augen von damals, aber Asha findet, er ist viel zu weich für einen Eisenmann. Tristifer war mit vier anderen Jungen als Mündel nach der Graufreud-Rebellion nach Peik gekommen, nachdem Theon Graufreud als Geisel zu Eddard Stark nach Winterfell geschickt worden war. Tristifer war derjenige gewesen, der Asha vom Alter her am nächsten kam, und er war auch ihr erster Liebhaber. Balon hatte Tristifer dann als Mündel zu Baelor Schwarzfluth geschickt, nachdem die beiden im Bett erwischt worden waren. Maester Qalen hatte sie erwischt, als sie Spielchen gespielt hatten, wenngleich Asha erschrocken reagiert hatte, als Tristifer begann, von Kindern mit ihr zu sprechen. Tristifer erklärt, dass er jetzt Lord Botlin sei, da sein älterer Bruder Harren Botlin bei Maidengraben von einem Pfahlbaumann getötet worden sei. Doch Euron habe nicht nur seinen Vater getötet, sondern auch das halbe Land der Botlins an Haus Wynch verteilt, denn Lord Waldon Wynch sei einer der ersten gewesen, die das Knie vor Euron gebeugt hätten. Euron hat sich eine Menge Eisenmänner gekauft mit den Schätzen, die auf der Schweigen waren, und so hat er einen eigenen Lord von Herrenhort eingesetzt: Tristifers Onkel Germund Botlin. Asha verspricht, dass sie ihm das Land wiedergeben werde, wenn sie erst auf dem Meersteinstuhl säße. Tristifer erzählt, dass er Asha Briefe geschrieben habe, die Maester Joseran allerdings nicht abschicken wollte. Daraufhin habe er einem Ruderer eines Handelsschiffes einen Silberhirschen gegeben, damit er den Brief mit nach Herrenhort nehme, aber offenbar ist auch dieser Brief nicht angekommen, dann sagt er, dass auch Ashas Briefe nicht angekommen seien, wobei Asha nie einen geschrieben hat. Asha fragt ihn, ob er mit auf den Königsthing komme und für sie spreche. Tristifer antwortet, dass er überall mit ihr hingehen würde, allerdings halte Lord Baelor Schwarzfluth es für gefährlich, da er glaubt, dass Euron dasselbe vorhabe wie einst Urron Graueisen. Tristifer erzählt, dass Euron schon einige Gefolgsmänner hinter sich versammelt hat: Haus Orgwald von Orgmont hat ihm zwanzig Langschiffe gebracht, Knautschgesicht Jon Myre ein Dutzend, außerdem haben sich ihm Linkshand Lukas Dorsch, Harren Halb-Hoffartt, der Rote Ruderer, Kemmett Peik der Bastard, Rodrik Freigeboren und Torwold Braunzahn angeschlossen. Asha entgegnet, dass dies alles Männer von niederer Geburt und Söhne von Salzweibern seien. Tristifer wiederum sagt, dass selbst die Dorschs gefährlich seien, wenn man ihnen ins Netz gehe, und dass Euron außerdem Zauberer und Ungeheuer aus dem Osten mitgebracht habe. Sie fragt ihn erneut, ob sie auf ihn zählen könne, und er sagt, er werde nicht mehr von ihrer Seite weichen, darüber hinaus habe er ihre Mutter darum gebeten, Asha heiraten zu dürfen, und sie habe zugestimmt. Asha muss ein Seufzen unterdrücken, dann sagt sie ihm, dass sie keine fummelnde Kinder mehr sind, woraufhin er schwört, nur von ihr zu träumen und keine andere Frau je angerührt zu haben. Asha rät ihm, das dringend nachzuholen, so wie sie es getan hat. Asha hat ihre Jungfräulichkeit an einen hübschen Seefahrer aus Lys verloren, als sie 16 Jahre alt war. Seitdem hatte sie mehr Männer, als sie zählen kann. Nach der Nacht mit dem Lysener war sie sofort zu einer Waldhexe gegangen, die ihr gezeigt hatte, wie man einen Mondtee zubereitet, damit sie nicht schwanger wird. Tristifer versteht immer noch nicht, worauf Asha hinaus will und fragt sie, ob man sie gezwungen habe. Asha macht ihm klar, dass sie kein süßes Mädchen ist und dass er sie bald hassen würde, würden sie tatsächlich heiraten, dann hat sie genug von ihm. Sie rät ihm, in ein Bordell zu gehen und sich heilen zu lassen, doch er besteht darauf, dass sie füreinander bestimmt seien und packt sie am Arm. Blitzschnell zieht Asha ihren Dolch und hält ihn Tristifer an den Hals, sodass er sie loslässt. Sie sagt ihm, dass sie seine Königin sei und nicht sein Weib, und als sie ihn in der Dunkelheit stehenlässt, tropft ein bisschen Blut von seinem Hals. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Asha Graufreud Kategorie:Kapitel, die auf den Eiseninseln spielen Zeit der Krähen: Kapitel 11